


Offshore

by margoxx12



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoxx12/pseuds/margoxx12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina and York finally get to be alone in a strange city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offshore

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had about 3 hours into a 7 hour car trip so it was a bored drabble. The whole thing was intended to be a multi-perspective multi-chapter project, but I don't know if I'm going to continue it so here's the first chapter about York and Carolina.

One would think that a team couldn't be closer than when they were getting shot at.

But that's never been the case with the Freelancers.

Maine likes shore leave days because he likes alcohol stronger than what they have on the ship. North likes civilian technology and bookstores. South likes tattoo parlors and going bar hopping with Maine. York likes that he's allowed to put his arm around Lina and call her "babe" without getting punched. All the Freelancers are friends on shore leave days- except Tex, but she never leaves the ship. York is relieved. The last thing he needs is Carolina trying to out-perform the other woman on their one day off.

Most of the team wear their armor-colored sweatshirts to combat the autumn-like weather on the planet where they were docked, except for South who has on a faded purple tank top and an extremely visible lime green bra, and Connie and Carolina who wear the cardigans they bought together in their respective armor colors when they were on Earth for shore leave two years ago. Once they all exited the planet-bound shuttle, they all walk around the human colony in a tight group with matching goofy grins on their faces, except for Maine whose face is a slightly less angry shade of bland neutral.

North was the first to break off from the group, spotting the antique paper bookstore. As usual, South pokes fun at her brother for wanting a stack of paper. The group stops to make plans. Carolina insisted everyone meet up at 1700 in the little Foods of the Past restaurant that Washington had pointed out a few blocks before. Hastily agreeing, North disappeared into the shop and the group continued their walk.

Maine pointed out a bar flamboyantly decorated in holographic lights to South and they broke away from the group to "go on an adventure" as South put it. Carolina watched them walk away with a disapproving eye, but shrugged it off. It was their day off after all, and it was the one day the two could get drunk. She just hoped South wouldn't start throwing punches.

York slid his arm around her waist and kissed her red hair. Wash took this as his queue and pulled Connie after him into a shop to which he was suddenly attracted.

"Babe," York was clearly testing the water. Carolina rolled her eyes at him and he smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Weapons shop," Carolina said, not missing a beat.

"How romantic," York commented dryly, but allowed himself to be dragged by the hand into Bargain Guns and Knives without protest.

The old shop owner looked up from his hologram tablet and stood as the two Freelancers entered the shop. York noticed the look of uneasiness that flashed for a moment on the man's face when he noticed York's scars and pale eye. York turned his scarred side away, pretending to look at a glass case of knives on the wall, feeling extremely self conscious.

"Hello, sir! ma'am!" He greeted them brightly. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Can we see your full stock?" Carolina asked.

"I'm sorry, young lady," The man frowned. "But you'll need military identification by law to have access. Is there something you had in mind?"

York bit back a grin at the man's look of shock as Carolina smoothly extracted her wallet from her pocket and handed the man her UNSC identification card. York produced his as well.

"Very well," The man looked at the two with new respect. "Follow me."

York stood with the man in the corner of the storage room as the young woman flitted around the room like a kid in a candy store. The shop owner seemed bewildered as Carolina excitedly named and explained each weapon she touched. It wasn't exactly York's idea of a date, but he couldn't help but love her more when she was this passionate and happy. Suddenly, she gasped from across the room, "Oh my god!"

"What?" York felt his muscles instinctually tense at the sound. Lina's green eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at something on the table.

"What is it, miss?" The shopkeeper looked as concerned as York did.

"A Mark 1 plasma pistol!" Carolina breathed. "Like the one my mom had when I was little. I've been looking for one for years! I've seen all of them- even Mark 2- but I've never seen an actual original! They're so rare now. Can I touch it?"

"Go right ahead," The old man said looking at her with amazement.

"Wait," York said as Carolina gingerly picked up the gun like it was made of glass. "Don't you have a plasma pistol?"

"Mine is Mark 7," Carolina said, looking at the object in her hands like she'd seen God.

"How much is it?" York asked.

This snapped Carolina out of her shock, "York-"

"It's $700," The man said slowly. Carolina's bright face fell.

She looked like someone had told her that her dog had died. York had never seen her this crushed.

"Oh," She whispered, looking sadly at the gun she was cradling.

"But in 20 years, I've never seen someone give that gun a second glance," The man continued, smiling at the couple. "I'll give it to you for $200."

"Done!" York exclaimed.

"York!" Carolina said sharply. "I don't want-"

"Yeah you do, babe," York grinned. "I got this."

"Thank you," She whispered and they followed the shopkeeper back into the front room of the store where York handed over his universal credit card and the man carefully wrapped Carolina's new Mark 1 plasma pistol in protective film and slid it into a bag.

"Thank you, sir," She said, sounding more like herself again.

"Be careful out there, soldiers." Both nodded solemnly and exited the shop.

"So what do you want to-" York began only to be suddenly cut off by Carolina grabbing him by the arm and kissing him hard. The feeling was jarring. Lina only kissed him when they were alone, certainly never in public! He dismissed the feeling and decided to make the most of the moment by wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Suddenly, the two were broken apart by applause and catcalls from across the street. Wash and Connie waved at them and Wash whistled again.

"Nice!"

"A-plus!"

"Oh shut up!" Carolina roared back. Wash and Connie scuttled into another shop, giggling quietly.

"I'm going to kill him," York seethed.

"Don't worry, I've got a match against him tomorrow."

"Wait, I meant figuratively!" 


End file.
